Never Forgetting
by WithLove 101
Summary: Madison is the only human in a family full of vampires There are things her mom and dad are hiding and no one will tell her what As Madison gets sent off to stay safe will she fall in love will she find answer Or will she just get killed... R&R PLZ :
1. Chapter 1

Never Forgetting

Chapter 1

I drive out the school parking lot ready to go home and relax. Last night was fun but I shouldn't have stayed up all night with Zac. I shake my head as pull into the garage; I look at all the cars and notice my older brother car is there. I run into my house, but stop when I see my brother and mom talking I stop to listen. Even though I know they know I'm here, they can smell me and hear my heart beat but that don't stop me. I hate having vampires as family and I just happen to be the only human.

"Madison come out we know your there" My mom says. I step into the living room.

"Hey Mom…. I wasn't listen or anything." I look into her blue eyes.

"Sure are you going to say hi to your brother?" My mother ask

I turn and stare at my brother his blue eyes just like the rest of my family, his brown mess's hair, and the best smile you can think of. I run and throw my arms around his neck, he catches me easily and I wrap my legs around him.

"Oh my god I miss you so much" I say into his neck, he laughs and pats my back.

"I miss you too sis"

It's been a while since the last time I saw him, he's my second oldest brother and kind of my favorite but with six older brothers it's hard to pick. And yes I have six older brothers, my mom and dad been busy but its ten of us in total. It's my older brothers Drake, Noah, Robert Jr, Zachary, Benjamin, Matthew, and then it's me and my younger brother Cameron and the twins Steven and Sophia. It's a lot of us and I hope my mom isn't having any more children. My brother tries to put me down but I won't let him even though he can take me off him with no effort, he tries not to use his super strength on me.

"I'm not leaving any time soon you can get off me" he says but I can feel the smile on his face, my mom chuckles. I shake my head and tighten my grip on his neck.

"Me and mom need to talk." I slid my legs off of him and move my arms.

"Well later on we should do something?" I say and give him my puppy face.

"Fine, now go"

I start walking out the living room looking back, it's never good when Noah comes its means something's happen or is happening. And I'll never know about it, its suck being the only human in the family. I'm going to list five reasons I hate being human or whatever I am.

I get treated like a baby!

I can never do anything!

They won't tell me what's happening in the vampire world!

I don't get to go anywhere if it got something to do with vampires.

I can't sneak to do anything!

And that's not all of them, my life sucks. I head into but huge room, yes my parents are loaded. I got in the shower (in my own bathroom) to wash the smells of school. I wonder what my brother and my mom are talking about; guess I will never know if it's not that important. I wonder if my others brothers going to come back home for this….. I hope not then it would be big. I step out the shower feeling less drowsy. I walk into my blue room with the towel rap around me. I look at my cell phone and see three miss calls from Stella. I already know what she wants; she wants to see if she can stay the night to get away from her family….

Stella is my best friend and knows everything about the vampires and stuff, and my family is her family. But with my brother being here I don't think she can stay the night.

I text her: sorry stuff going on call you later :D

I throw on some cloths and headed down stairs, I enter the living room and now see all my older brothers but Drake and Robert in the living room. When I walked in they all shut up.

It is big, I shake my head.

"We'll talk about this when your father gets home" my mother says and walks out the room.

"Hey guys you want to play football?" I ask the all nodded yea and went to go change into different cloths. I run upstairs and throw on some sweat pants and a sports bra, I put my long black hair in a bun. I'm ready to play!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Forgetting

Please review it would mean a lot to me, bad things good things just tell me, and for the people who review thanks :D

Chapter 2

I love playing football with my brothers even though there's no chance I can take them on. But they take it easy on me, we have rules well just because I'm playing but that's not the point. Are rules are, they can't run super fast, and can't tackle hard. People always look at me different when they find out that I play sports. It's hard not playing sports with six older brothers. I never really cared for watching it but playing it is so fun. Its funny how my sister hates sports but are whole family loves it; she will never go near a ball.

I stand in the backyard waiting for my turn with ball, my brothers Cameron, Ben, and Zac is on one team. Then it's me, Noah, and Mat. I wouldn't say I play or say I didn't, but all I do is stand by the goal and wait for one of them to throw the ball so I can make the touchdown. Today I'm going to get the ball and make my first real goal. I look at Cam with the ball with his reddish hair getting in his eyes. I run for it knowing he wouldn't think I'm trying to get the ball. I grab it and run heading for the goal. I see Ben coming to me; I cross him over, almost there. A big smile comes over my face, I'm about to make my first real goal. I'm running and no one is stopping me, even though is so easy to do. Almost to the goal, the next thing I know I'm in the air falling to the grown.

"Fuck" I yell

My brothers come to me rapidly; the next thing I know is darkness covers me.

I wake up to my phone buzzing in my ear, whoever it is I really don't feel like talking to. But I already know its Stella, I know she's my best friend but sometimes I don't feel like talking to her….. Wondering how I got from playing football and to my bed? Flash back come from the game me being tackle by Zac. I shake my head. I sit up thank god I heal fast or ill be in so much pain. Yes I can heal fast there's a lot of thing I can do. But I don't know how I'm human but heal fast and kind of pick on people emotions, and I can move things with my mind. Yes I know for me being a human I sure do weird things. See really we don't know what I am and I hate it. I don't belong to vampires or humans; I like the call go to voicemail. I get out of bed ready to hurt Zac. But know he won't feel it in least it's something pointy. I grab another shower get all the dirt off me from the game; I threw on a blue tank top and my frog pajamas bottoms. I head down stairs; I look in the living room and see the twins. Sophia comes to me and I pick her up, I'm not really aloud to be near them. Only cause I have blood in me and they don't know how to control them self yet, but the time I do get to spend is fun. The twins are only four, for four they're very smart. They both has blond hair, I really don't know where they get that from. We all have different hair colors witch I don't know why, muss be a vampire thing.

"Where's everybody?" I ask and walk over and rub Steven hair.

"There in the meeting room" Sophia answers

I put her down and kiss her on the cheek witch made her blush. I really didn't like having a younger sister, I like being the only girl. Daddy's little girl or my brothers little sister but I can never be that. But I found out that my brothers aren't going to spend a lot of time with the twin's just cause there all about to leave. The twins never met my three oldest brothers because they don't live here and never really come around. It's sad so I didn't care much any more after that.

I really didn't feel like walking all the way to the meet room which is on the third floor. (Yes my house is big it's ten of us) I run up the steps noting wanting to miss any of what they're saying. I open the door looking at my mom and dad.

"What do you want Maddie?" my Father ask I look at him short brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dress shirt with a tie that was lose.

"I want to stay for the meeting" I say in a matter of fact voice.

"No honey just go down stairs and feed the twins" My mother says

I didn't care that my mother said no the voice that matters right now is my father's, he has the last word.

"No I think I should stay father" I cross my arms over my chest.

"You heard your mom"

"But dad" he gave me that look to shut up but I couldn't.

"No I am part of this family; I'm old enough to know what's going on." I stomp my foot. My father face look so mad and I knew I cross the line.

"You are not a vampire; you don't need to know what's going on. Your just a human, and stay in a human's place!" I didn't know my father could be so mean to me I never saw this of him and I do not like it. That really hurt the tears are coming, but I will not let them see.

"Just say I'm not part of this family, you wish you didn't have me don't you? You should have just given me away, I tried so hard to be part of the family and it never worked. You should have just killed me or something." I started to walk out the room but stop half way.

"Emma, Robert thanks for everything" I bow and walk the rest of the way out.

I run into my room, throwing things in bags. Tears fall from my eyes, when I'm done packing I call Stella.

"Hello" she sings

"Hey" I say lowly

"What's wrong?"

"Can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Yea Sure"

"I'm on my way"

I hang up I was only staying at her house for one night. I'm thinking of a place I want to go tonight and be on a plane tomorrow. I'm thinking maybe Paris or Spain.

I walk outside and get my keys to my car, I throw bags in my green Lamborghini. I love this car! I look at the house and get in the car. Tears fall from my eyes. I never wanted this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I get to Stella's house, I stopped crying by then. I shut the car door and Stella is already outside walking towards me.

"What happen? Are you okay? Do you need something? How long you staying?" She takes the bag from out my hand.

"I can get in the house before I answer all your question?"

Look at Stella; she has light brown hair which is in a ponytail, she was about to go to sleep it looks like she was in her pj's. Stella isn't fat but she got a body, boobs and a butt all the boys are all over her. We enter the house and I'm greeted by her brother Alex.

"Hey no time no see" He says and hugs me.

"I thought it was long time no see" He lets me go and I rub his hair.

Alex looks just like Stella the same green eyes and light brown hair.

"Come on" Stella says already at the stairs. I follow her into her room; her room is green like her eyes and has a gray carpet. I sit on her Queen Size bed,

"Now tell me what happen" she sits next to me.

I told her everything from the football game to me coming here; I couldn't stop the tears if I wanted to. I took hours to get everything out clearly, I when I cry it's very hard to talk and very hard for people to understand. I finally finished, wiping the tears I look up at her.

"I understand that you would like to know what's going on but your father is right you're human, you shouldn't have to know theses thing. Your father shouldn't have said those things but you pushed him, you don't know what's going on it could be something and you just adding to the stress." She says and grabs me in to a hug.

One thing I really hate about her is that she always right when it comes to this stuff. I never thought about what my Dad was going through all I cared about was wanting to know what happen. I should have never said those things, I want to know how he feeling right now after that.

"Thanks" I say

"For what?"

"Making me feel bad and seeing we both was wrong but me more"

"That's what best friends are for" she smiles at me.

"Maybe we can go on a little trip before I go home and fix things?"

"A little trip where?"

"Maybe to Paris?" I look at her and give her my puppy face.

" Paris…. No I don't care what look you give me"

"Come on one week maybe two, we don't have anything else to do."

"Ummm we have school! And what would my mom say?"

"She doesn't have to know, she's in Miami having fun please?" she shakes her head.

"What about Alex?" she getting close to say yes almost there.

"He can stay at a friend house come on it will be fun" I look at her and poke out my bottom lip.

"Fine no more than two weeks!" I pull her in a big hug.

"Yayyyy I will call in the morning" I let her go.

"We should get to bed then" she gets up and turns off the light and gets under the covers.

I went to sleep with a big smile on my face, Paris here I come, well we.

We woke up early and Stella started to pack. I grab a quick shower ready to head to Paris. I put on a black tank top, my red leather jacket, black skinny's and my red leather high heels boots and my black beret. Stella walks in.

"Wow you look cute red and black"

"Why are you not dress yet? And thanks"

"I don't know what to wear. Help me"

I look threw her cloths and pick out a black strapless dress that comes of above her knees, black open toe heels and a long white leather jacket.

"I think it's over doing it compares to you" she looks down to look at her outfit.

"You look great, any way about time we get there it's going to be time for dinner so we just going go out to eat" I say and smile

"Fine but if I kill myself in these heels your dead" she smile

We head down stairs to see Alex packed and ready to go, I'm wondering how we going to get to the airport.

"You know we can't take my car?"

"Why not?" Stella ask

"My brothers going to know I left if my car not here"

"Well we'll take mine" she says and grabs her keys

"No your moms"

"Come on we can't take her car!"

"They won't care if they don't see your mom car, we will drive Alex to his friend house and get his friend mom to drive us to the airport and leave the car at their house!"

I grab her mom keys and unlock it the car.

"Put your bags in the car so you can help me with my bags" I say and open my trunk

"Um how many bags you got" Stella asks and looks in the trunk

"Not a lot, we need to get going"

We moved in a kind of fast paste, are plan went well. Alex friend mom was happy to take us to the airport and the good thing about it she didn't ask question.

We abroad the plane, first class for us nothing less. I just can't wait to get in Paris; it's been like 5 years since the last time I've been there. And now my brothers not with me I can go to clubs and hit on guys this is going to be fun. I want to know what my dad would do if he knew I'm going to Paris? When I get back I going to be grounded, but at least these two weeks should be fun.

"Do you know any French?" Stella ask

"Yea a little bit, how about you?"

"None at all I didn't want to learn it" she shakes her head.

We landed in Paris hours later, and as I said its night time. We arrive at my house in Paris well my family house; the place is big as I remember 7 bed rooms 4 bathrooms. I'm not use to having this big house empty, oh well I'm here to have fun. I walk in my room, white walls white everything I throw my bags on the floor, take off my boots and start jumping on my bed. Stella comes in my room,

"What are you doing?"

"Come join me" I say jumping up and down, she shakes her head and takes her heels off. She joins me on the bed; we hold each other arms and jump. When my legs gave out we sat there laughing at what we was just doing, how old are we that made me laugh more.

"So what are we doing tonight" Stella ask

"I'm thinking about a club, I want to dance and drink"

"You know were under age?"

"They don't care how old you are and were sixteen and look like eighteen"

"Fine but if we get in trouble it's your fault" I smile and get off the bed and go to my bag.

"What are you doing" Stella ask

"I'm not going in this" I point down to what I'm wearing

"I thought it was cute"

"I want to dance in something more flowing" I pull out a skirt a black one.

We went to club Queen one of the most famous clubs in Paris, as soon as we got in there I went straight to the bar.

"Peux j'obtenir Mary sanglante? (Can I get a Bloody Mary)" I say to the bar tender. I look over to Stella

"What do you want?"

"An apple martini"

"Et Apple Martini (And an Apple Martini)"

We sip on are drinks and look around, neon lights flash everywhere. I put my drink down and grab Stella and take her to the dance floor. Blow by Kesha played and I grind on Stella, I flip my hair around. I'm feeling the music, I notice two guys looking at us I pointed at them and told them to come here. They walked over to us, I couldn't really see what they look like and I didn't care, I just want to dance. It was a short guy and a tall one I took the short one and took my heels off, I start to grind on him, he was feeling on my butt and boobs and I liked it. Red, Pink, Blue and green flash around the club. I over to Stella and she was in the corner making out with the French guy. I shake my head and go back to my dancing. I didn't feel like dancing any more so I went to the bar and drag the guy I was dancing with.

"Do you speak English?" I ask

"Yes I do" he had a sexy deep voice

"What's your name?"

"Sam and you're?"

"Maddie"

"It's nice to meet you Maddie, you're a great dancer"

"Thanks I try my best" I smile. I look at my phone for the time and it three in the morning, we should be getting home.

"Can I get your number" I ask he nods and I hand him my phone.

"I need to get going it's nice to meet you Sam" I stand up from the bar stool He gives me a hug and we both walk over to are friends. I pull Stella off of him

"Its time for us to go home, say goodbye i will be waiting outside"

I walk out the door and three minutes later she comes out with a pout.

"He was hot!" That's all she kept saying the whole way home.

I go straight in to my room not even going to bother changing and fall on my bed I was sleep instantly.

I wake up to a loud bang; I jump up and head for down stairs. I enter the living room when I saw him, my fun was over!

Btw I don't know if that's really the right French I got it off of Translator. Please review and kept reading :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I roll my eyes, why is he here? I stare at him hoping he just go away, he didn't!

"Hello Madison" He says and removes his long black leather coat.

"Its Maddie you know that, now what brings you here?" I ask while he takes a seat.

"What brings me here? You bring me here, everybody is looking for you, and you cause a big seen" I look in his blue eyes

"How did you know to look here?"

"Well I didn't they told me to check here on my way back" he raise an eyebrow.

"They meaning my parents?"

"Who else would tell me?"

I look at him for a minute, it's been a while from the last time I saw him. Too bad we didn't get along, well it wasn't that we didn't get along it was that he didn't like me. He always thought my father should have killed me or gave me away, I overheard him and my father talking about it and that was the last time I saw him. Well other than the family getting together. You see he is my father best friend, and part of the family. They call each other brothers and all my brothers call him uncle, I never did.

"You found me, now what happens Kevin?"

"I have to call and find out but I think I all ready know" he smiles

"And that is?"

Stella come down stairs fully dress, in a short black and red dress, and black and red high heels.

"Where are you going?" I ask

"I thought you would be sleep, but I'm going to branch with Mark" She has a big smile on her face and I know that smile she's starting to really like him.

"How old is he?" She looks over to Kevin

"Ummm eighteen" she looks back to me

"Does he know you're sixteen?"

"Sixteen about to be seventeen and No, it time for me to get going is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Yea I might have to leave for the day or two just some stuff with my parents, they found me."

"You can't leave me here in Pairs by myself" she pokes out her lip

"I'm not I'm coming back, it's not like I want to go there"

"Well I guess I see you when you come back" she frowns and walks to the door.

"I love you and I want my shoes in my room when I get back" I smile and she leaves.

I walk in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. I pick the best cereal every (Honey Cone) and sit down. I hear Kevin talking but can't make out the words; I guess that's the phone call he had to make. I don't understand why they was looking for me they should know I was alright nothing ever happens to me and I don't do nothing. I wonder how my family was feeling, I shouldn't be doing this to them, but it's kind of too late.

I get up and walk to the sink, I pour out my milk. Footsteps come in the kitchen.

"Your parents want me to take you to the Vampire's Court house, and they will talk to you there, so go get ready and pack for overnight."

I nod my head and go to my room; I hoped in the shower and take a long time. I really don't want to see my parents I'm going to be in big trouble. I put my robe on and go back to my room; I go in my walk in closet.

I pick a strapless red dress and at the bottom of the dress it's like a tutu my black open toe high heels and my black leather jacket. I spiral curl my hair, and did a smoky eye to both my eyes. I put my cloths on and heels, grab my red pocket book. I look in the mirror and I looked great, you would think I'm going out and not seeing my parents. I wonder why they tell me to come to the Vampire's Court house. I have never been there before but I know what it is and no humans are aloud. The court house is where the council members get together and talk about things that are happen, the most important parties and where all they vampires come if there's problems.

I go down stairs after I finish packing,

"I'm ready to go" I yell dropping my overnight bag on the floor.

"What is in there? I said overnight not three days." He looks at my bag

"You never know what might happen" I smile

"Well come on follow me" he grabs my bag and starts walking

He led to this door that I had no clue it was there, it open and there was steps he walk up them. Where could we be going I don't think outside lead that way but I didn't say anything? The stairs finally lead to a door witch lead to the roof. On the roof was a big Jet

"I don't think that suppose to be there?"

"It's not" I stop walking

"Come on" he says and head for the Jet.

I want to know why he has my dad Jet; he does not let anybody in here without him. He almost killed Zac when he took it to get his girlfriend that lived in London. Dad went crazy, most vampire have private Jet, airplanes and other things so they can be away from the humans. The Jet is red and black, those are my family colors, and I walk to my chair way in the back and sit down.

"How far is the Vampire's Court House?" I ask.

"Like an hour or two"

"That's too long" I pout and sit back this going to be a long ride, I lay my head on the chair and close my eyes.

"Wake up Maddie" I open my eyes and I see Kevin over me

"What do you want?" I say and roll over, how I get in this bed?

"Where almost here do you want to freshen up before we get there?" I sit up.

"Yea I would" he moves from out of my face and walks out the room. I get up and look for my heels, I give up and walk into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was everywhere but, my makeup looked fine. I get my bag and find the brush in there; I brush my hair into place without messing up the curls. My hair looked fine again I apply some lip gloss and to go find my heels.

"Kevin where are my heels?" I yell

"In here" He yells back.

I walk out into the main part of the Jet and see Kevin holding my heels.

"Thanks" I take them from him and put them on

"Where here" The Jets lands and I almost would have fell if Kevin didn't grab me.

We step out the Jet, This is not a Vampire's court house this is a mansion, the place was so big and had grass all around. I see a big pool; I think I'm going to love it here. It all came back to me the reason why I'm here my parents.

"Come on hop on my back"

"Why?"

"So we don't have to walk all the way there, just come on" I jump on his back and we were at the door in like five seconds. I drop down and fix my hair and dress. I'm not ready for what's inside, He opens the door and walks in I follow. The inside look bigger, It had painting all around but one catches my eye, it was my mom and dad holding a baby in their arms, that must be Drake. I walk further in look at the big space, there where doors everywhere and stairs in the middle of the room.

"Wow" I blink and three vampires where there, I look at them. They look so familiar, I stare at them. One was a girl she was short but had long blonde hair and green eyes, she was wearing pink skinny legs, black high heels boots and a black tank top. The other two where boys, one had short spiky blonde hair and green eyes, he was wearing a pink bottom down and black jeans. The last boy had black hair wasn't long or short but just the right length and brown eyes; He was wearing a black bottom down and black jeans. They all were beautiful and very familiar

"Are you just going to stand and don't say hi It's been a long time" The girl says, I run up to her and hug her.

"Oh My God Jess I miss you so much it's been a long time" As soon as she spoke I know who she was. I let go of her and hug the next one.

"I miss you to Anthony" I let go of him and thinking should I hug Elijah, he always was so mean to me when I was a child, he see's my hesitation and put his hand out for an hand shake. I act like I didn't see it and gave him a big hug. I pull away and look at all of them.

"It's been forever we where little kids the last time we saw each other" I smile

"I know you look great" Jess yells and grabs me into another hug

"You look great too" We jump up and down

You see Jess, Anthony and Etlijah where my childhood friends, they where over my house like every day. There Mom and Dad are close friends with my mom and dad and that's why we were always with each other. They had to stop coming because Ethan bit me, we were fighting and I stab him with a pointy rock (in his arm) and he bit me. That was the last time I saw them, the mark is still there they try to heal it but I didn't want them to.

"Where are u coming from?" Jess ask

"Paris"

"You go shopping?"

"No I had to come here I'm going back… I hope" she grabs my arm

"Let me show you around" I look at Anthony and Elijah and they shake there head.

"She just got here, maybe she wants to chill" Anthony says and smiles at me.

"Or maybe she wants me to show her around" He finished and warmth comes to my checks, and I look down.

"You guys can show her around later me and my sister need to talk" Drake says and walks to us.

I look at my brother, he let his black hair grow it's in a ponytail now. He's wearing a red bottom down and black pants.

"Kevin can you take Maddie bag to her room" he nod his head and was vanished in a blink

"Maddie come with me" He turns around and start walking I follow him.

We enter a small office; the office has a desk and two chairs. I wait for him to tell me to take a seat.

"You can sit down" he smiles as he take his seat, I sit down and cross my legs

"It's been a while baby sister"

"I'm not your baby sister Sophia is" I smile

"How you been?"

"I know we haven't seen each other in a while, but if this is the reason why you called me here I'm going to be highly upset. You could have called me for this!" I say angrily

"No the reason why you're here because you ran away!" he yells

"You could have sent me home! I don't belong here, no humans are aloud" I yell back and smile

"All you're doing is thinking about yourself, your right you're not suppose to be here. You're not stopping to think why you might be here and not home." He was right, why would they send me here if nothing was wrong. I would be home, I guess he seen that I wasn't saying anything else and kept talking.

"There were some vampires who came to the house looking for you." I jump up but sat back down when he put his hand up.

"No one got hurt, but thankfully the boys took care of them. Mom, dad, Noah, Robert, Zac, Ben, and Matthew are coming here. There sending Cameron and the twins to aunt Tiara house." I cut him off

"What are they doing with me?" I ask

"Well I think dad should tell you" he smiles and looks at the door, my mom and dad walks in. Dad's wearing the something Drake is wearing and my mom is wearing a black dress with a red jacket. I guess when you come to the court house you got to wear your family colors. Mom runs over to me and throws her arms around me.

"Don't you ever leave to Paris again without telling us" she says and looks at me. I saw she had so much care for me in her eyes, a tear slid down my face. I wipe it off,

"And then you bring Stella into this, I had her sent home" my father says

"I just wanted to get away, I didn't think you guys would care" I say and look up at my father.

"Don't say that me and your father care very much for you and you know that, now I'm sure Drake told you what happen." I nod my head

"Now can I know where I'm going?" I ask

"You're going to Kansas."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kansas you got to be kidding me! What's in Kansas?" I yell

"Your safety is in Kansas" Dad says

"I'm safe here too" I look at my father

"Your not aloud here, the only reason you're here was to find out what we're doing with you. And we did." He looks at me

"Why can't I stay with the twins and Cameron at aunt Tiara house?"

"Drake can you leave us?" my father ask, drake nod his head and walks out the room. My dad takes his seat.

"You can't stay with them because you're risking their safety."

"How am I risking their safety?" my mom looks at my dad

"Its time" she says and I just sit there confused, my dad nods and began to talk.

"Maddie there been some things we didn't tell but it's time to" he waited for a response from me but didn't get one so he kept talking.

"There are vampires, were-wolf, and demons after you. There trying to kill you."

"Why?" I say above a whisper

"Because they think you're dangerous, they think you're going to try to take over. There has been someone like you before her name was Chloe Barnett, she was my sister. My parents didn't know what she was or how powerful she would be, nobody really cared for what she was and her being around vampires she got treated like she was nothing, just some weak human. She had run away and only my parents cared; everybody thought she should live among humans. But one day she came back, changed she was more powerful and everybody knew.

"Her powers got better and stronger; she killed the head of the were-wolf and head of the vampire Council. She tried to gang control and it almost work if the vampires and were-wolf didn't come together. Her powers was so strong she could go in your head and make you feel pain, she could move things with her mind, She control water, fire, earth, and air. We never saw nothing like this, we killed her by team work, Chloe never thought that we would come together. We all promise that if something like her would ever come again we would get rid of it before it grew up.

"But I couldn't you where my daughter and now people are after you."

I let the story sink in I knew it was more to it but didn't say nothing. Why they didn't ever tell me. I'm sixteen I think I could have taken it; they act as though it was Chloe fault that she did all those things. They treated her like shit just because she wasn't a vampire; I think that's what they get. But why I wasn't treated different? I never thought my powers could get that powerful, I rarely even use them, I'm going to start. Chloe, I think I would have liked her. But why now? Why come after me when I'm older not a kid? It could have been so easy to kill me then but now I could fight back.

I look at my mom and dad as they waited for me to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask

"We didn't want you to worried, we didn't want you to not live your life because of this" my mother says

"Well I'm worried now and I put my family in danger my whole life" I shake my head

"What happens if the twins got hurt just because of me, if you would have told me I would have left so we wouldn't have to go through these things?"

"That's what we was also worried about you leaving; we wanted are family to be together."

"So yall was being selfish, you guys put everybody in danger just for me. I'm so grateful for that but you should have just like me" I didn't have to say the word they already knew what I was going to say. I look at my mom she had tears in her eyes.

"So Kansas why?" I ask

"Well that's the least place for vampires and were-wolfs so we sending you there."

"I understand am I going by myself?"

"No we sending a vampire with just don't know who yet" my father says

"When am I leaving?"

"When all of your things get here" I nod my head I hope Kansas isn't boring.

"Can you bring my car out" I don't like going nowhere without my car I love it so much.

"I see what I can do."

"And my mini jeep please"

"You may leave now"

I open the door and walked back the way I came, jess is waiting right there for me. I felt kind of better when I see her, I miss this girl.

"I'm suppose to show you to your room" she smiles

"That would be nice." I smile back I still had a lot on my mind, I need to think and look up my aunt Chloe. I needed to know her find out how she got her powers stronger. I don't think my dad would be happy with me trying to get stronger but I was in danger I need to learn how to work my powers.

We walk up the steps a red carpet lead down the hall there where painting everywhere. So beautiful I thought we round a corner and stop at a door. The door was stone with carves in it. It looks like roses and vines, I out line it with my finger. It was amazingly beautiful.

"This is your room." She opens the door

The room looked like apartment; there was a kitchen as soon as you open the door. We step in farther there was a red carpet and black couches. A big screen TV, a table in the far back in the living room. It was only on door where the bathroom or a room was. Am I going to have sleep on the couch? I went to the door and open it there was a king size bed. A black comforter covered the bed, red pillows was everywhere. In my bedroom there was another must be the bathroom. The room was painted black with red swirls.

"I love it" I walk bout out to jess

"Well get a good night's rest and I will see you in the morning" she was gone before I could say anything.

I walked back in to my room and into the bathroom there where a big Jacuzzi bath with jets. I start the bath in head back into my room; I grab my mp3 player and walk back in to the bathroom. The warm water smooths my mind and body, but I started to think about Chloe. She can control water maybe I should try I close my eyes and pictured the water moving up in the air. I opened my eyes to nothing had happen. I have to learn how to do that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I get into bed with my laptop with me, I type in Chloe Barnett nothing came up. I should have known that, why would she be that easy to find. If I could find a library somewhere there should be some stuff about her. Or maybe my father's computer will have something, but how to get to his computer. My best bet for tonight is finding a library in this big place.

I close my laptop and jump out of my bed, I walk to the kitchen and there's a key must be for my room. I put the key in my pocket and leave out the room. The library shouldn't be far even though there are four floors not counting the basement; this is going to take long. I walk down the hall starting with this floor. I look through each door, and have yet to find a library. As I walk down the hall way a cold wind hit the back of my neck, I got chills. I stop walking I look around and didn't see anybody.

"Hello" a voice says on my neck, I didn't say nothing, a hand touch my shoulder. I jump away

"Relax it's just me" I turn around and see Anthony green eyes, I relax

"Don't do that" I hit his arm and smile at him.

"Now why are you out your room?" he ask

"I was looking for your room" I wink at him

"Well your going the wrong way, now tell me what you was really looking for?" he smiles

"The library"

"That's explain some things now what are you looking for? A good book to read?"

"Nope I'm looking for information"

"On?" he's asking to many question and I don't know if I can tell him what I'm really looking for he might be one of the people trying to kill me.

"Me they must have some information on what I am. I'm not the only one of my kind" he nods his head

"That information wouldn't be in the library where any person can go, there's a room where the council members have all the top secret information"

"Can you take me to that room?" I ask, he leans down looking into my eyes, his breath on my face. Smell like mint and blood but smell so good.

"I would Maddie but the door is locked you need a key and only the councils member have it" he looks in my eyes

"If I get this key will you take me to this room?"

"This is what I can do, I can take you to the room before you plan to go in there, I can't go in there with you I can't be nowhere near that day."

"Why not?

"I can't get caught if you do, they kill vampires for this. No they won't kill you not that I know of. Now how will you get the key?"

"I will figure that out" I smile at him he's being so much help and he could get killed doing this but he don't care that much. I think he knew I was looking for more but he didn't say anything.

"Now you should get some sleep Jess has a big day for us tomorrow" I roll my eyes. He walks to me my door

"Can you show me what the key looks like?"

"I see what I can do" we look at each other

"And Maddie you shouldn't just walk around here"

"What made you come here anyway?" he lean in his breath on my neck

"I smelled you" I looked up to find him gone. I went into my room and quickly locked the door and head for my bed. That freak me out a little but wouldn't tell no one that.

I woke up to a knock at my bedroom door, but how could they get in. I must be hearing things; I roll over and go under the covers hiding myself. Falling back to sleep, until my door bust open

"Wake up Maddie time to get ready" The voice yells

"No it's too early" I mumble into my pillow I don't even know what time it is but I know it to early if I'm still tried like this. How did this person get in, you know I don't care just hope they leave.

"Come on Maddie we don't have time for this"

"How did you get in?"

"I have a key"

Why I couldn't get someone nicer to wake me up, maybe like Anthony. What he said last night came back to my mind "I can smell you" did that mean he was trying to kill me or just drank a little? I got chills thinking about it but at least he didn't do it. I got up not wanting to think about that any more

"Thank god I thought I was going to have to drag you out your bed" Jess says and smile, I look at my phone for the time and it read 9:00.

"Why are you making wake up this early?" I ask

"Because we have a long day of shopping and fun" her smile gets wider

"Fine" I stand up

"Your clothes are in the closet and come out for your food when you're done" I nod my head and she was gone. I walk into my closet, how did they even have the time to put all my clothes in the closet? I must have been sleep. I pick out my Hollister Seal Beach dress with floors on it and my sliver sandals. I get in a quick shower and then throw on my clothes. I let my hair just fall straight down and with a pink headband. I look great I look into the mirror making sure everything's right before I go eat. I walk out my bed room to see Jess watching TV.

"Finally how long to get take to get ready?" she ask

"Well not everybody has vampire speed" I say and roll my eyes and look at Jess. She is wearing a brown dress that stop at her knees with pockets at the bottom, with a light brown sun hat on, big circle black sunglasses and black sandals.

"You look cute" Jess says to me

"So do you, so when can I eat?" I smile

"Your going to have to wait you took too long we got to get going" she stands up and turn the TV off.

We walked outside to be greeted by Anthony and Elijah. Anthony has a green short sleeves shirt on that brings out his eyes with black pants. Elijah had a red short sleeves shirt with black pants. They both look great with the simplest things. Anthony winks at me and warmth come to my face,

"Where are we going?" I ask

"Out to town" Anthony answers

"There's a town?" I ask

"Yes, what you think it's just a big house"

"Yea I did" I laugh it off

"It's not that far just a walk down the road" Anthony says

We head for the big iron gates, Jess looks at me.

"Nobody really explain this to you?"She ask

"Not really, they didn't think I'll ever come here" I shrug we start walking to the iron gates.

"Well I going to teach you some things" Jess says I nod my head

"For one were not on earth" Anthony says

"What how I took a jet here?" I kind of yell

"That's one way how to get here, you see you have to go through a door to get here. Some people can make them when they want others have to use one's that already made. Ur uncle can't make them so he used one that's in the sky" Jess answers me.

"Um… So where are we?"

"Well you can call this the other world its wear all of us live if we didn't want to live on earth with the humans witch most of us don't. We have a place system here on the top are Vampires then you have Were-wolfs, Shape shifters, and Witches. It's more down the line but there not important. The council thought we all could come together, to make peace between all of us" Jess says as we walk down the hill leaving the mansion far behind us.

"But that won't happen, everybody thinks there better, and they think us trying to bring peace is pity and it looks bad if there leader gave in. They want to take the top, but they know they can't." Elijah says that's the first thing he said all day.

I never knew how hard it was not being a vampire like the rest of us; they got treated badly just like aunt Chloe. Why wasn't I treated like that I let that thought good as a question formed why am I here if there's were-wolfs here trying to kill me?

"Um if there are other things then vampires here, why am I here? There after me, well that's what's daddy telling me" I ask

"They can't touch you here there forbidden," Anthony says

"But wouldn't it be easier to kill me now?"

"Yes but they wouldn't think about touching you here, don't worry your safe" Anthony says. That's the best word I hear all day, only because he said it.

A/N I'm sorry it took long for this chapter to get put up. It's hard getting the computer in my house it's like war lol. Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot only if I can get more, when you Review I get so happy so keep doing so.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We have been walking forever, "down the road" my ass more like miles. I look at the three vampires, they don't even look tried. There only walking this slow cause of me they could have been there by now. We should have to a car or something; we walk on the side of the dirt road near the forest. I slow my pace and let them get in front of me, when there a good foot away I run and jump on Anthony's back. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.  
>"Hello there" he looks over his shoulder and looks at me.<p>

"Hi" He smile showing all his teeth, his smile showed he was amused.

"And why do I have this pleasure of you being on my back?"

"Because…. I didn't feel like walking anymore." I smile at him

"Out of everybody here you jump on my back why?" he laughs

"I really just wanted a reason to wrap my arms around you" I wink at him

"Well all you had to do was tell me" He takes me off his back and pull me in front of him and wrap his arms around me he buried his head in my neck. I felt his cold breath on me, and it gave me chills. I close my eyes falling back into his chest.

"Umm are you guys coming or are you two bout to get a room?" Jess yells I open my eyes to see Jess and Elijah some feet from us. I didn't know we had stop walking, Jess winks at me. I look down knowing my cheeks are going to turn a red. I never acted this way I don't know what's happening to me. I rarely blush, I need to get back to the Madison I know. He moves his head and stares at Jess.

"We was just taking a break from walking, you know her human legs can't walk for a long time" he laughs

I break free from his embrace and storm off, I can't believe he call me weak, I'm no such thing.

"I think you made her mad" Elijah says and trying to hold laugher

"I didn't do anything" Anthony says confused

"He didn't do anything I just won't be the weak one here" I say and roll my eyes "I don't need a break I can walk just like you guys and don't need to take a break!" Anthony starts walking again. I knew I shouldn't got that mad but I tried so hard to be on my brothers level, I hated when they were always better than me stronger. We all walked in silent

We make it into the town; I never thought it would be so big. There are houses and shops everywhere, different tapes of "people" are there. Something they all have alike is that there all beautiful, I'm the outsider here. I look around and take everything in.

"Wow"

"Its great isn't it" Jess says with this big smile on her face.

"Yes..."

"I'm glad to have someone here with me that care about shopping as much as I do" Jess rolls her eyes at her brothers

"Where not girls, ask mom and dad to have another kid you might get a girl" Elijah says and smirks

I looked across the street and there was a Dove, what is a Dove doing here? The Dove lands on the street and turns into a girl, she a shape-shifter and how did she get clothes on? Jess catches me staring at the girl.

"Shape-shifters can turn back into a human and have cloths on, they just think about what they want to wear and it appears on them like magic, you would think you living with vampires you would know all this. I'm going to have to give you some books before you leave, because you need to know what after you." She smiles and pulls me along to all the different stores that await us.

Hours, and hours later all of us sit and a café waiting for are order. The café was simple and small, but vampires are allowed in here. They never explain why.

"How are we going to walk home with all these bags?" I ask

"Oh where not walking back, the limo should be here soon to pick us up?" Jess says

"Why couldn't we take it here?" I ask

"Oh because we were allowed to walk here but not back, it's too dark."

"You're Vampires and you can't walk home in the dark?" I start laughing how funny that is big and bad vampires can't walk home in the dark. I laugh more I look at them, they have this confuse look on their faces.

"What are the looks for?" I ask still laughing

"We can't walk home in the dark because of you" Elijah says they start laughing.

"Oh…" I feel so salty and look down ready to leave.

A limo pulls up; Anthony grabs some bags and head for the limo. Anthony hasn't said anything to me since I yelled at him. I didn't really mean it, I have to say sorry. I really never care about hurting boys feeling or making them mad. But Anthony I don't want him mad at me. Am I starting to get feelings for him? It doesn't matter right now I really don't need someone at this point when people are after me. I stand up ready to go but sad that I didn't get to eat, when I will ever get food. I pout and pick up some bags.

"What's wrong with you?" Elijah ask

"I need food" he starts laughing

"Did you have to say it like that" he says between laughs, I drop the bag and put my hands on my hips.

"How was I suppose to say it?" I roll my eyes

"Not like a cave person who hasn't ate for weeks" he laughs more, I pick the bags back up and walked out to the limo.

"Did we really need to have a limo to take us up the road" I say under my breath but knew a Vampire could hear it if they really try.

I open the door to my room, and drop all the bags on the floor. And jump on my bed, I lay down. I wonder when I'm leaving and who's going with me? I also need to break into the council member secret room. My eyes started getting heavy, sleep took over.

A/n Gush wasn't that like the worst chapter I put up so far and it is so boring. I hope this doesn't stop you from reading it cause it's going to get better, the next chapter will be good and a lot of things is going to happen. And it should be long, I would like you guys to post some reviews because I know it's a good amount of yall that read this story and I would love to get over 30 by like Chapter 10. Love and kisses


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter *8*

Filling my body being shaking, I open my eyes seeing my brother Noah in front of me.

"Oh did I wake you?" he smiles

"No you shaking me didn't wake me at all" I roll my eyes and roll over.

"Come on sis you didn't miss your big brother?"

"Umm not at this moment, you see if you would have came during the day you would have gotten a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. But you woke me up from my peaceful sleep, so now you get nothing"

He walks around to the side of the bed I was facing and jumps in the bed with me.

"I wanted to see how my sister was doing before I went to sleep." There was a long pause "I heard that dad told you…."

"Yea and I happen to forgot about it until u brought it up…. Why did I have to be the different one? Why did they treat Aunt Chloe so badly, none of the stuff she did wouldn't had happen. I wouldn't have people after me" I tear falls from my left eye. I look at him and more tears fall, he moves over and put his arm around me.

"It's going to be okay, everything is going to be back to normal. Where all here for you and not going to let nothing happen to you, we going to keep you safe."

"I don't want you guys to put your life on the line for me; I want to be able to fight…. I need to learn how to use my powers" he moves his arm and looks at me

"You know if anybody finds out there going to think you're trying to do what aunt Chloe did. And there really going to try and kill you."

"Well at least I'm not going to die without a fight, and nobody should find out."

"And how would you learn?"

I get off the bed "If I tell you, you can't tell anybody" he nods his head.

"The council members has a room with information, and I know they got some on Aunt Chloe. I'm just hoping they have something about her powers. And more about where she went."

"I know what room you talking about, but I don't know where it's at. And you really think they going to let you in there? NO"

"I Know that's why I'm sneaking in…. with your help"

I look at him with pleading eyes

"And how will I help?" I smile knowing he'll do anything for me.

"I don't know yet but I'm going to need help"

"And how we going to get to the room?"

"Someone is going to show us."

"And who might that be?"

"I don't think he wants his name out there" he shakes his head

"So you going to help?" I ask already knowing the answer though

"Yess…. I can't let you do this by yourself." He smiles, I jump up and down

"I love you" I yell he kicks his boots off and gets under the covers.

"I'm going to sleep Good night" I roll my eyes and leave out the room. How can he just come in here and take my bed. I shake my head I walk towards the window looking out into the beautiful garden. I leave out my "mini apartment" and head out to the garden.

I walk down the steps leading to the garden. It's so amazing, different flowers where everywhere. Roses all different colors Lily's, Daisy, and many more. I walk down a path, it's like a maze. The path leads to a pound; you can see the stars so clearly. It looks to good to be real. A breeze went by and I wrap my arm around myself. I should have brought a jacket; I was only wearing my red night gown that goes to my knees.

"Isn't it great?" I didn't need to turn around and see who it is, his voice you can never forget… Anthony I nod my head, he walks closer to me.

"Why are you always….?" I stop, not really know where I was going with that.

"Here? I can ask you the same thing"

"But you can't because you always show up where I'm at" I turn around and face him. I got him there he can't reply to that.

"Why are you always at where I'm going?" he smirks, a smiles come to my lips. He has a comeback for everything. I look at him and notice he's shirt-less and just wear a bottom.

"Why are you even up at this time?" I ask

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, you ask to many question cant we just in joy each other presents?" I turn back to the pound

"Without questions people wouldn't know anything!"

"With Question it makes things weird when it doesn't need to be, its make people find out the truth that can very hurtful!" his smirk is still there, and it just grew wider.

"I rather be hurt, who wants to live a lie? Who wants to think somebody loves them when it could be false because the question was never asked?" now I'm the one with the smirk on their face.

"They should know if they loved with their action"

"With their action? Ha people often act different from how they feel. And action isn't always from the head also what's down and men's pants."

"Please explain that"

"You see some men will act anyway just to get into women pants, lust its called. And you also so forgot what act means. Act means you pretend to do something that is not really you or true. Act is in action" I raise an eye brow

Everything moved so fast, I was grab and pined on the nearest tree. Anthony held my wrist above my head with one hand. The other one was touching my hip, rubbing it, making circles with his fingers. I was scared of what he was doing or what he was trying to do. I look up at his green eyes, he press his body to mine.

"Now what do my Actions tell you?" He put his lips to my neck, I felt his fangs tip touch my neck. I was breathing heavy. He pulls his face backs and look at my face, lips. He started to lean in, I close my eyes ready for the kiss to come but it never did. I was let go and fell to the ground I open my eyes to see him gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I have been in a daze since last night, my heart beats faster every time I think of what happen. I know he was only proving a point but I can't help but want his hands on me again. I shake that thought as the warm shower water runs through my hair. I surprised nobody told me to come out yet I've been in here for over an hour thinking. I wanted him to so badly kiss me! What will I say to him today? Will it weird between us? Ugh so many question run through my mind, I started to apply some more of my strawberry shampoo to my hair.

I run my finger threw my hair thinking how so long I wanted to dye it, change my whole look. But my mom wouldn't let me dye my perfect jet black hair. A knock comes.

"Maddie you been in there for hours, time to get out everybody is waiting for you." I hear Noah's voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Who is everybody?" I yell trying not to get shampoo in my mouth.

"Are family!"

"Aright I'm coming out"

I really don't feel like dealing with my family right now, all the questions of why I went to Paris. The disapproving glances.

"Make sure you dress good where going to be with the king"

"I think the king is are dad" I turn the water off and wrap myself in a towel and head out the bathroom

"Now tell me why I got to get dress to have brunch with my dad?"

"Because he's the king and you got to dress a respectable way!" I walk in my closet.

"When I was home I didn't have to dress a way."

"Where not at home, Maddie just do what you're told for once!" he yells

"If I did what I'm told I wouldn't be me" he leaves slamming the door behind him.

I don't care if you have to dress up for the "King" he's my dad and if he wasn't I still wouldn't dress up that's just the way I am. But I have been on my dad bad side for a while….. I walk in my closet and pull out a long green dress that stopped to my feet. I but on my black flip flops and but my wet black hair in a ponytail.

Entering the dining room I see everybody stop there conversation and look at me. My father was sitting at the head of the table; on the left of the table was my mom, Noah, Zac, Matt, and Jess. On the right side are Drake, Robert JR, Ben, Elijah, and Anthony. There's an empty seat in between Elijah and Anthony. I walk to the seat.

"Hello father sorry for my lateness but I had no clue we was getting together." I smile and take my seat.

"It's ok Maddie, I didn't even know your mother put this together." my father smiles at me.

"Hello mother" I smile putting my good girl act on.

"You couldn't do anything better with your hair? You're in front of the king and Queen."

"No mother I didn't want to keep everyone waiting. And I didn't know I had to dress up for my mother and father, because ya'll see me worst then this why is it different now?" For all this I could have put different cloths on. I shake my head my mom is acting like a bitch like crazy.

"Where not at home no more Madison" she snapped

"I thought this was your home?" I roll my eyes

Before she could say anything people came out with are food. We were served eggs, bacon, and French toast.

"Well Maddie I will like to tell you who's going with you to Kansas" my father says.

"And who might that be?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well I think I'm going to let him tell you when he's want to" my father says and winks. I blush thinking that Anthony might be going with me. But how would my father know what's going on between me and Anthony. I don't even know if anything even is going on, he could just be winking to just wink but I can't help the fact that I wish its Anthony. I smile I didn't know me and my father would get back to are loving relationship.

You see I was always close with my dad and the boys, my mother always hated it because I was her only girl and I didn't really like to play with dolls or dress up and she was mad. I always wanted to throw the ball with my brothers, and I wanted my dad to hang out with me as much as he did with my brothers. My mother was so happy when she had Sophia but she was scared that she be like me. But in the end Sophia was just like everybody else a vampire. But my father he doesn't really pay attention to her, he only keeps having children because of my mother. He doesn't want her to feel lonely, my mother gets mad when dad calls me his little girl only cause he act like he doesn't have a another daughter.

I look up at everybody they were almost done I guess it's time to ask my father.

"Umm dad?"

"Yes Maddie" he looks up at me

"You know since people are looking for me and everything and that I'm going to a new place I was hoping you let me…" I put my head down

"Come on with it, just say it."

"Dye my hair and maybe some other things too?" I look up

"What are the other things?"

"Dad I want it to be a surprise"

"And a great surprise it will be, you know its Drake engagement party?"

"Well a great surprise is right" I wink at my father.

"Dad you really going to let her changes who knows what on my night?"

"Son it's up to her she's old enough, and she's a teen she wants to change her look and I will allow it." My father says, (I love my father.)

"Maddie I asking you nicely please don't do anything dumb."

"Well I sorry but dumb is my middle name" I smile

He stands up "Why do you always have to be the center of attention! Oh Maddie isn't a vampire we need to watch her, oh be careful don't throw the ball to hard you know Maddie is human! The list goes on, why do you think we don't come back home a lot? Because it's always about you."

I stand up and look at my brothers "Is that true? Is it true?" I slam my hands on the table. "You think I wanted to be treated like I can't do anything? I tried my hardest to fit in with this family, I hated that you guys had to hold back." Tears are building up in my eyes.

"I'll make life easier I won't come to your party ill stay in my room. I will make sure your party doesn't have anything to do with me!" I start walking out the room "And make sure nobody comes in my room!"

I run to my room slamming the door behind me, I lean up the door. I never wanted everything to be about me. I never knew he felt like that, I want to know if all my brothers feel that way? I let of the tears that wanted to come out and slid down the door sobbing. I didn't know I made so much trouble with my family they should have told me how they were feeling.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, but the tears wouldn't stop. There was knocks at my door but I didn't open it. I didn't want to see anybody.

"Ouch" I hear coming from my window; I look up to see Anthony coming through it. He makes his way over to me.

"Maddie you okay?" he asks and lean down so where face to face.

"I'm fine" I try to say my mouth was to dry

"If your fine why are you sitting on the floor with tears in your eyes?" he did have a point, but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"I like sitting on the floor" I look down; he put his hand to my chin and lifts my face up. I look into his green eyes and I just melt. Why won't he just kiss?

"Your too pretty to be sitting on the floor" he leans in his breath in on my face and I can taste it, Blood and mint yumm. By now Anthony is on the floor hovering over me. He moves some hair from my face. Why does he keep me waiting? He parts his lips licking them, his face leans closer. I close my eyes waiting for the kiss. I open my eyes not feeling him near me anymore; he was standing up holding a hand out for me so he can help me up. Ugh why can't he ever kiss me damn it! I take his hand and smile.

"I need to talk to you" he says and I nod "tonight is the best night to get into that room, everybody is going to be at the party so no one will know." He smiles

"But if I take something they going to think it were me because I wasn't at the party."

"I got everything plan out you ask your father if you can get your hair dye?" I nod my head "So I told everybody that you're going with Jess to get it done. So that tells everybody that you weren't in the mansion."

"I have to get my hair dye how are we going to do that?"

"We have to go now if you're getting your hair dye and other things done go get dress Jess is meeting you in the car." He heads for the door

"What about the key? But I should be back in time for the party and Jess is likely to go so they will know I was here."

"Jess knows what where doing I had to tell her for this plan to work, everything is going to work out fine and here" he throws the key

"Thanks" I smile

I run into my room, I threw my dress off. I look around my room for cloths; I pick a black tank top and green shorts and my black high tops. I put the key in my bra and run out the door.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

I want to say thank you for all the people that read my story, you guys mean so much but I will like for you could review my story. It don't have be all big I just want my reviews to go up. And I know there's many of you who read my story. I'm starting to lose fate in my writing, Reviews make me want to hurry up and put a chapter up. But I haven't been getting any so I don't really want to keep putting chapters and nobody Review it. So I'm going to write Chapter 10 and if nobody Review it that's going to be my last chapter. For Now

Love Alexis


	11. Chapter 10

A/n: I'm sorry for the long wait, and if you read this chapter yesterday I'm sorry about that too. There was some mistakes and I had to fix them, so you should reread this chapter. I'm going to try to update more and make it longer. Now If you wanted to know I'm writing two new stories, they should be out soon. And I own this story all of it.

Chapter 10

Dashing down the hallways, a voice stops me.

"Where you going" my brother voice ringed in my ear.

"I'm going out you know so I can dye my hair and maybe get a tattoo." I smile at Noah. I look in his eyes and remember everything that happens this afternoon. I put my head down,

"Noah I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like it was all about me, I never wanted that." I say with my head still down.

"Maddie…." I cut him off

"I really need to be going, um and if you need to know I'm going into the room tonight." I look up and give him weak smile before dashing off.

In the car on my way to the hair salon I couldn't help but think about Stella, I haven't talk to her. I pull out my cell phone and dial Stella number.

"Oh my god Maddie I thought you got killed or something" She yells threw the phone

"No my dad went easy on me for once."

"So are you home?" I hear her picking up her keys.

"No I'm in this Supernatural world" I laugh it sounds like I'm being smart, I wish I was.

"Oh how is it over there? Is there cute guys? You know you can get me a hookup with a were-wolf. But I long you staying there?"

"Well I think I can get you a hookup with a vampire but they might suck your blood, I don't know if I want you with a were-wolf I heard they get mad to fast." We both laugh, I miss Stella so much and I just notice it.

"But I think I'm leaving in a couple of days"

"Yayyy we need some girl time." I can feel her smile threw the phone. "And I have to tell you about Mark"

I think back, Mark was that French guy she was making out with.

"Oh the French guy, you guys still talk?"

"Yes he's my boyfriend" she screams

"How long have I've I been gone?"

"About two weeks, don't you know that?"

"Where here you need to get off the phone." Jess says

"Stella I don't know when I'm coming back home but I will call you a soon as I can" I hang up before she could say anything. But how could I been gone for two weeks when it felt like I been here for more than two days. I step out the BMW, and look for the hair salon but all a see is just a house.

"Umm Jess where the salon is?"

"Right here in front of us."

"It's just a house" I say  
>"just come on" she starts walking up to the house. Jess knocks and a red head comes to the door.<br>"Jess it's been a while" the red head says and hugs Jess.  
>"It's been to long" Jess says and moves away. "I will like you to meet Maddie" the red head looks at me.<br>"It's nice to meet you" I say and smile.  
>"So you're the girl everybody trying to kill. Well I'm Lacey" she puts her hand out and I take it. "Let's get inside" she opens the door and walks in Jess follows behind her.<br>As soon as u step in the house you get a blast of color, her walls are hot pink with big circles of green blue and red. Her sofas are a bright green, my feet snuck into the floor. Looking down at the reason why, a fluffy red carpet cover the floor around me. This girl has no taste what so ever. She looks at me looking around  
>"I know my place is different" she says and smiles. "Now why are you here?"<br>"We were hoping you could do something to Maddie hair? Jess says  
>"you would pick the day I'm off" she shakes her head. And walks in to a room Jess follows right behind her.<br>"Come on don't you want your hair done?" Jess yells all the way inside the other room.  
>I walk I'm to see all different hair stuff if I didn't know we were in a house I would think this was a shop. Lacey motion for me to take a seat in the chair she was standing at. I sit down.<br>"Now what are we doing with your hair?" Lacey ask  
>"well I just wanted to dye the tips"<br>"you really think just dyeing the tips really going to make you look different it's not. You need to look like a new person and your father said I can change all I want, to make you look different." she smile "and I have a whole look planed out." I didn't like how she thinks she can do what she wants with my hair but I can't do anything about it.  
>"And what is this plan?"<br>"Where cutting your hair."  
>"What! You can't do that' that's my hair you know how long I've been growing this out? No way I'm not letting you do it" I stand up<br>"Maddie it's going to be okay Lacey is a witch and witches have different position for different thing like hair growth" Jess says, it clam me down a little bit but I didn't want to go to a new place without my long hair.  
>"I don't have all day" Lacey says I sit back down and close my eyes.<br>"Go ahead I say" I felt her grab my hair, feeling the scissors chopping down on my hair. I would have cried if there wasn't a way to get my hair back but it still hurt deeply.  
>What seem like hours later I was look at myself in the mirror. My hair was so not me. But I think I can get use to it. My hair comes to my shoulders in a bob with a right side bang. My hair was still jet black but to middle of my hair down is dye purple. I like how I look but u still miss my long hair.<br>"Where not done yet."  
>"What else is there?" I ask<br>"You're getting piercings!"  
>"What! Why?"<br>"Anybody can tell that it's you we need to do bigger things and it's good that Lacey do piercing" she smile  
>"Now what am I getting pierce?"<br>"Lip and nose nothing big" Lacey comes out with needles ugh I'm really going to hate Jess forever. And my dad is going to kill her. I laugh at that thought.  
>She put the needles in quickly, one in my top lip and lower and one threw my nose. The pain only lasted a minute because right after they gave me "something" to drink I didn't ask what it was all that matter was the pain was going away. Thinking back to the talk with Stella I can't help but get sad thinking I might not see her again or even talk to her. I don't know why my life couldn't be normal and the only problems I have are boys. I remember when all I wanted was be in the supernatural world but now I don't. I look at Jess hoping were done so I can just crawl in bed and cry. But I can't because my life is just not that normal.<br>"Are we done?"  
>"Not yet don't you want a tattoo?" Jess asks. I didn't think they thought I was playing when I said I was going to get a tattoo. And why do it seem Lacey can do anything?<br>"You know it's not really going to hurt and you can get it removed when you want to, I am a witch." She keep throwing around that she's a witch, I think I heard her the first time she said it!

"Maybe next time, I got to many things changed today." I say standing up

"Yea I guess we should be going, thank you so much Lacey." Jess says and smiles.

"No problem we have to hang out soon." They hug and I walk to the door. She looks at me "Well I hope nobody kills you" she smiles

"I hope so to" I force a smile and walk out the door. Jess follows behind me shortly. The black BMW was waiting for us outside, ready to take us home. Where I didn't want to go to the most! I thought I was ready to be all bad ass and brake into the room but I'm scared shit-less. Why did it have to be this hard to get some damn information? But how hard could it really be? I have the key everybody going to be down at the party. Nobody should be on the 4th floor.

"Umm Maddie where here." I shake my head and look out the window wow that's was fast. I open the door, cars where all around. I guess the party already started.

"Anthony is waiting in your room come on" she starts walking I follow behind her. I guess I was walking to slow because she throws me over her shoulder and we were at my apartment door in seconds.

"I think I could have walked here" I say and roll my eyes and open my apartment door. I see Anthony sitting watching TV.

"Hey Anthony" he turns his head to look at me and his eyes pop out

"Maddie you look…" he couldn't finish his thought.

"Great? Beautiful?" I throw out words for him.

"Different" he says looking me up and down.

"Is different good or bad?" I ask walking up to him.

"It's a good thing" he says and winks at me.

"Umm guys don't we have something to do?" Jess says, that pulls me from Anthony's eyes. I look at her I forgot she was in the room.

"Well it's really nothing to do Maddie go's in the room get the information she wants and come out. There's nothing really to it." Anthony says and shrugs his shoulders

"So when are we doing this?" I ask

"When you're ready" Anthony says

When I thought of breaking into a top secret room I thought it would be hard. With keypads, red lasers, climbing threw vents, and walkie talkies. This was nothing like the movies I watched! But maybe it was a good thing that it wasn't hard like the movies. If all you need is a key to get in here anybody can't break in! But maybe they thought nobody would try to break in? The room was quiet small only a few shelves and 3 computers. Anthony says the 2nd computer is the one I need to look at. The room is all sliver like a cell room. I got the vibe that someone was watching me but quickly let it go. Walking to the computer, only thing you hear is my footsteps it echoes threw the room. The computer was one of the old ones. That takes extra long to start up; I might be here longer than I thought. I press the power bottom wait for it to boom with life. The loading  
>screen comes on; I might get caught just because the computer is going to take long to load up.<p>

I wonder how Anthony knows so much about this room? Something tells that he's been in here before. I let that slid as the computer is finally loaded.

"Now what did he say to go to now?" I should have had him write this shit down. I shake my head, and I can't call him! Why you ask? Because if someone should hear we could gets caught, dumb vampire with super hearing! I look at the screen; it was files everywhere on the screen. Now which one is about Chloe? I went to the search bar and type in Chloe Richman. I didn't think it was going to work, but a file pop up. Why do the vampires make finding things so easy? I pull out my flash drive and put it in the computer. I know downloading was going to take forever.

Walking back into my room look at Anthony flip threw channels and Jess doing her nails.

"So did you get it?" Anthony asks

"Yea it was easy"

"I knew it was going to be"

"There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding my head Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool I smell like a minibar" Katy Perry last Friday night played threw the room. I picked up my phone looking at the caller Id

"Hey Dad"

"Where are you?"

"I just got home, why?"

"I want you, Anthony and Jess to come to my office now"

"What for?"

"Just come!"

"What was that about?" Jess ask

"I don't know but let hurry up and go" I say walking to the door. I wanted to hurry up and get back so I can read this file.

We walk in my father office seeing Elijah and a man, I didn't know; he had reddish black hair, and red eyes. He was Beautiful, he was wearing a black leather jacket that come down to his knees, tight leather pants and a tight red shirt. His muscles pop out his shirt. Elijah eyes pop out when his eyes came to me, he look me up and down licking his lips. What was that bout?

"Oh my god your back" Jess yells and runs to the hot stranger, jumping on him and wrapping her legs around him. I look at my father confused

"Maddie I would like you to meet Jake" I walk up to them

"Jess you have to get off of me so I can say hi" he says

"Hello it's nice to meet you Jake" I say

"Sorry for my girlfriend behavior, we didn't see each other in a while." He smiled this breath taking smile. Damn why did Jess had to have him? I know my father didn't bring me in here just to meet a boy I can't have!

"Jake please brings the reason why you were gone" my dad says and smiles. Jake drops Jess and leaves the room and comes back with a guy with green hair and grey eyes. He pushes him to the floor.

"Maddie your wondering why you're here aren't you?" my dad says and I nod my head.

"Well this vampire here is in trouble deep trouble."

"Why is that?"

"He has been giving information to the were-wolfs" my father shakes his head "We been looking everywhere for him. I had to send one of the best out there"

"Can you just get this the fuck over with" the guy says

"I'll get this over with when I want to" my father says and walks over to his face and punches it. Blood comes out his mouth.

"I had to I can't believe you let this girl bring down everything we worked for I had to tell them I had to get her killed but she still alive" he looks at me with such a hate full look. If looks could kill you I'd be died.

"I'm bored of this" my father says and places both this hand on either side of the man face. Pulling his head off his body, blood went everywhere, his body fell down life less. He throws the head landing near my feet. About to throw up I run out the room. I never saw my father act like that. I never knew that side of him and I don't want to see it again. What if he did that to me because I went in that room?

I couldn't hold it in anymore, everything I ate came out on to the floor. Picturing me being the one who's head comes off.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you okay Maddie?"

"Do I look okay?"

"The sarcasm isn't needed."

"Get use to it if you're going to be around me." I look up at Anthony and smile.

"Let's get you to your room." He put his hand out

"I think I can walk"

"Don't be silly" he pulls me to him and lifts me up (bridal style) "this is faster." I close my eyes not waiting to see the walls flash by; I hope he didn't think that his vampire speed was going to help me feel any better.

"Where here." I open my eyes to see his beautiful smile showing all teeth. "You can let go of my neck now." he laughs showing all his teeth.

"You act like I was the one you made you carry me, and if you drop my legs I'll let go of your neck." I smile up at him, he lets me down slowly and leaving his hands on my butt.

"You know you shouldn't touch without asking." I wink at him.

"Well you shouldn't have such a nice ass." he pulls me to him are chest touching, remembering that I just threw up and my breath stinks I pull away from him.

"What's the matter?"

"Well I kinda just threw up and I don't want my breath all in your face." I look down.

"You know your messing up the moment." He shakes his head

"Well how bout you come in and ill freshen up?"

"That sounds like a plan." He smiles, I open the door heading straight for the bathroom. I hope tonight something finally happen with me and Anthony, we've been too close to kissing and it never happens that needs to change. I brush my teeth and taking three cups of mouth wash, I throw my hair into a ponytail and head back to Anthony.

Anthony is seated on the couch flipping through the TV channels. It's weird thinking something is going to happen with Anthony and me. He looks up at me and pats the seat next to him; I pause should I take the seat?

"Come on so we can start a movie." I roll my eyes and walk over and sit down at the end of the couch (not next to him).

"So that's how it's going to be?" he shrug his shoulders and looked back to the TV.

"So what movie we watching?" I ask not really caring just wanting to be around him.

"The Hangover, now turn the lights off." I look how far the light switch was from where I was sitting, and it's far. I did say I was going to use my powers more; I looked at the light switch, flicking it off. I smile I never really think about using my power they seem pointless to me. Like what was the point in being able to move things when you lived with vampires, I just thought that they were the best why even try.

I relax into the couch looking at the TV but not watching it, I put my legs up on the couch. Anthony looks at me and grabs my legs pulling me to him.

"Why is you doing this?" I ask but couldn't help the smile forming on my lips. He stands up putting his knees on the couch and putting both his hands on either side of me so he could be on top of me but are bodies not touching.

"Anthony?" he looks in my eyes and I couldn't help but get lost in his green eyes. They where glowing with passion, he leans in making are chest touch but not putting his full weight on me. He moves his face closer to mines, my lips twitch waiting for this moment to finally happen. He grins at the speed of my heart rate; I was hoping he couldn't hear it. I never knew my heart could beat this fast. He trace my jaw line with his nose making his way to my neck, he stops at my neck putting his face in between my shoulder and neck. He breaths in like I'm the best thing he smelled, I feel two pricks I gasp. Thinking he might bite me, he bites down but doesn't break the skin. He kisses the place where he bites me at and makes his way back up to my jaw, kissing the side of my mouth. He leans back looking into my eyes and smirking, he was teasing me and I didn't like it. He kisses my nose. I grab his shirt done with him teasing me and pull him to me, almost making are lips touch.

Knock… knock….knock, Anthony pulls away looking at the door

"Go away."

"Nope if you don't let us in where just going to walk in and see whatever you guys were doing." I knew she was yelling for my benefit. Anthony stands up walking to the door; I sit right and cross my arm around my chest. Jess comes through the door with Mark behind her.

"May I ask why you guys are here?"

"We have to steal Anthony sorry." Jess says and smiles

"And why are you stealing me?" Anthony asks

"We have to come down to the party father says so." Anthony rolls his eyes

"Sorry love I have to go." He says and frowns.

They walk out the door Anthony looks back and winks and close the door. I don't know what wrong with me I completely forgot about Chloe; this whole time I could have been reading her file. I run into my room looking for my laptop. Finding it on my bed, I pull the flash drive out my pocket and put it in my computer. I click on the file ready to see what's in it.

_Chloe Barnett_

_Mother: Isabella Barnett_

_Father:_ _Alexander Barnett_

_Brother: Robert Barnett_

_Born: 1628 Sex: Female _

_ Summary: We don't know what Chloe was we just know that she had weird powers like being able to control water, air, fire and earth. She was also able to move objects with her mind. Chloe ran off in the year 1646 was never to be seen or heard of until 1666. Chloe started a big war against the vampires, she was trying to take over. People claim that she was getting pay back on the people who made fun of her some people just said she wanted power, nobody will know the really cause. After the war was over nobody could find Chloe's Body, Weeks later she sent a letter saying that she was alive and will come back and kill. Nobody knows where she's at, but we have her boyfriend under watchful eye._

_Boyfriend: Charles B Gray Located: 122 Market Street, Emporia, Kansas_

I close the file, how is she still alive why didn't my father tell me this? I have to find her I have to know how to use my powers. Is my father trying to tell me something? Why send me to Kansas if Chloe's boyfriend is there? Does he want me to find her? I need Anthony to be the one that comes with me to Kansas nobody can find out that I'm looking for Chloe. I need to talk to Anthony, ugh but he's at the party. I pull out my cell phone, dialing his number. He picks up on the first ring

"You miss me already." he laughs

"I need to see you."

"You're going to have to wait until I can leave the party."

"Make it as fast as you can!" I hang up the phone before he could say something smart.

Now what is there to do while I wait for him? I can't sleep with this information. I pace back and forth in my room thinking of something to do, I walk out into the TV room.

"Maybe watching TV will help" I say to myself. I flip through the channels not really finding anything good to watch. I pull out my IPod and just lie down and listen to my music, I start sing along to one of my favorite songs By Marianas Trench Haven't Had Enough.

"Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,  
>You and I might not be the best thing,<br>Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right,  
>But I still want ya, want ya,<br>Don't mean to taunt ya, If you leave now,  
>I'll come back and haunt ya,<br>You'll remember, return to sender now, now

Well I just wish we could go back one more time,  
>And begin it,<br>Back before I lost myself somewhere,  
>Somewhere in it.<p>

I've been stuck now so long,  
>We just got the start wrong,<br>One more last try,  
>I'ma get the ending right,<br>You can stop this, and I must insist,  
>That you haven't had enough,<br>You haven't had enough,  
>Stuck now so long,<br>We just got the start wrong,  
>No more last place,<br>You better get your story straight,  
>You can't stop this, and I must insist,<br>That you haven't had enough,  
>You haven't had enough,"<p>

I was singing at the top of my lungs, and bobbing my head to the music. 

"I still need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya,  
>If you want me, I'll come back and meet ya,<br>Whisper, whisper  
>You must admit you want it, You, you want it,<p>

Well I just wish we could go back one more time,  
>And begin it,<br>Back before I lost myself somewhere,  
>Somewhere in it.<p>

We've been stuck now so long,  
>We just got the start wrong,<br>One more last try,  
>I'ma get the ending right,<br>You can stop this, and I must insist,  
>That you haven't had enough,<br>You haven't had enough,  
>Stuck now so long,<br>We just got the start wrong,  
>No more last place,<br>You better get your story straight,  
>You can stop this, and I must insist,<br>That you haven't had enough,  
>You haven't had enough, <p>

Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?  
>Don't you need it? Don't you want this at all?<p>

Ah!

Stuck now so long,  
>We just got the start wrong,<br>One more last try,  
>I'ma get the ending,<br>You can stop this, and I must insist  
>(testing, testing)<br>You haven't had enough,  
>You haven't had enough,<br>Stuck now so long,  
>We just got the start wrong,<br>No more last place,  
>You better get your story straight,<br>You can stop this,  
>And I must insist,<br>That you haven't had enough,  
>You haven't had enough,<p>

Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting,  
>You and I might just be the best thing"<p>

"I didn't know you could sing" Anthony appears

"How long have you been here?" I take the headphones out my ear.

"The whole song" I throw a pillow at him which he catches.

"And you don't have to lie I know I can't sing" I say and smile

"Oh good cause you sounded a mess" he smiles and sit next to me

"I would be upset if I thought I could sing" I say and shove him.

"So what do you need to tell me about?" He ask

"Well… I read the file; it really didn't have anything in it. It just tells me the story my father told me."

"So Why was you in a rush to tell me this? It could have waited" he says and shakes his head, I stand up.

"It's one thing my father left out"

"And that is?..."

"Chloe isn't dead; do you know what that means?"

"No, what do it means?"

"It means I can find her and ask her to help me with my powers."

"I'm guessing that if she still alive, the Vampire Council couldn't find her so how are you?"

"Her boyfriend lives inKansas and I know he knows where she hiding at."

"You really think he's going to tell you, don't you think that they already ask him and did everything they could do to get him to talk?"

"If that was the case why didn't kill him, he isn't much use to them."

"If she ever does come back they can use him as a hostage." I sit back on the couch.

"I think if I tell him my story he will help me."

"You're just going to have to find out."

"I need to know if you're going to be the one to go with me to Kansas?"

"No I'm not."

"This just makes the plan harder" I take a deep breath "I might as well forget about it." I shake my head, Anthony grabs my hand and put his fingers threw mines. Him holding my hand doesn't even help me feel better.

"You don't know who's going with you it might be someone that can help you."

"How do I know if I can trust them? They might rat me out."

"That's just a chance you're going to have to take."

"Why do I have to this all on my own?" I let go of his hand and stand up. "I'm all alone" I say and turn around. I feel his arms come around me and pull me so my back is on his chest.

"You're not alone…. I'm here." He says and put his face in my hair. I stay in his embrace for what seem like forever. He turns me around and looks in my eyes; he leans in and kisses me gently. He pulls away and grins

"I've been waiting forever to do that." I say and smile back at him.

"I know." he says and I roll my eyes, I lean in and kiss him putting my hands around his neck.

"Well now that I have you I'm not letting you go." I say putting my lips back to his. He falls backwards on to the couch not breaking the kiss; he wraps his arms around me pulling me closer. His hands roam around my butt; he sucks on my bottom lip playing with my lip ring with his tongue. He pulls away

"Did I tell you that I love your new look?"

"You didn't." I smile

"Well then I love your new look." he put his fingers threw my hair.

"Thanks." I say as I unbutton his shirt, I kiss the places the skin now shows.

"If I'm showing some skin you should be too." he smiles, I ease my tank top up teasing him. I'm almost at my bra

"Wait stop!" he says

"What?" I ask putting my shirt down.

"Someone's coming." he pushes me off and buttons his shirt.

The door opens to reveal my brother.

"You can knock before you come into someone room!"

"Anthony I think you should leave I need to talk to my sister" he cross his arms over his chest.

"Sure." He stands up.

"I'll walk you to the door." I say and stand up with him.

"Do you really need to walk him to the door? The door is 10 steps from where he's at." I roll my eyes

"Do I care?" I grab Anthony arm and pull him to the door, I open the door and walk out closing it behind me.

I grab his shirt and pull his face to mines and kiss him, he pulls away.

"Walk with me in the garden tomorrow?"

"Is this a date?" I ask

"If you want it to be."

"I do."

"So is that a yes?" I nod my head and he kisses me.

"Good night." He says against my lips, I move back from him.

"Good night" I say and peck his lips and go into my apartment, thinking of what my brother could want.

A/N I so sorry that this chapter took so long to put up, I had things going on then school started and I had writers block. I made this chapter longer than the rest because it took so long for me to update, I'm going to try to make every chapter this long or longer but is going to take me a few weeks to write because I don't write on weekdays. Review and thanks for still reading my story!

Love Alexis


	13. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for that. I'm going to be working on this sorry because it's not as good as it can be. I like the idea so I'm going to keep writing , I don't know what I'm changing or how long it's going to take but it's going to get done. The redone chapters shouldn't take long; I'm hoping it's going to be out very soon. I just hope I still have my Fans and that you guys will still read my story.

Thank you for your time


End file.
